The Mirror of Erised
by emerald may
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UPLOADED!!!* What will happen when Harry is trapped in the Mirror of Erised? Will he get out alive? Or will Voldemort gain control of both the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds? Read and find out. Please ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. So don't sue.  
Author's note: This takes place in book 1 ch.12, pg. 194. I've just added a little twist to it. Happy reading!!  
  
  
  
  
As Harry gazed into the mirror, he expected his family to be waving and smiling. Instead, they were looking frantic, making motions that clearly meant for him to get out of the room. Confused and a bit hurt, Harry stood up and looked into the mirror one last time. This time he saw his family being gathered into one dark shadow. Harry peered into the mirror curiously. Suddenly the dark shadow took a step out of the mirror. Harry stepped back in horror.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. After eleven long years of waiting," said the hooded figure.   
Harry's scar began to burn. He screamed in agony, memories of his infant year flying across his blinding vision. He heard his mother pleading to not kill him, his father yelling to take him and run. Finally, a bright green flash came among his eyes and the buring of his scar. Then the scream of Voldemort as his powers drained out of him.  
As he regained his vision, Harry saw the Dark Lord returning the horrified souls, imprisoning them in the mirror.   
"I've waited so long for this. Will you join the Dark Side?" Voldemort smirked cruely. "If you do, I promise you, no harm will come to you. Join the Dark Side with me!"  
"Never!" Harry yelled. "My mother died saving me! I will never join forces with you."  
The smirk on Voldemort's face was replaced with a cold stare. "Then you will take your place with the rest of your wretched family." Before Harry could send a curse, Voldemort chanted a spell that sent a strong force, knocking Harry into the mirror. No, Harry thought. He was falling into the mirror.   
"No!" Harry yelled in vain. He fell deeper into the mirror until he landed into someone's arms. Harry quckly got up to his feet and looked around his surroundings. He was in another place in another time. It seemed to be a large mansion, with the rest of his family. Harry saw the mirror which he had fallen into and rushed to it. There stood Voldemort, in Harry's form.  
"NO! Let me out of here!" Harry screamed. Harry's hand groped his robe pocket for his wand, but finding nothing. Harry looked up at Voldemort and saw him sneering.   
"Looking for something?" he laughed in Harry's voice. Voldemort pulled out Harry's wand and gave it a few waves.  
Harry's fist slammed on the mirror in the mansion as Voldemort walked away. "Don't try to tire yourself out by slamming on the mirror. You will never get out," Voldemort said, sneering wickedly. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and flung it around his shoulders. Voldemort disappeared from Harry's view. But he still heard the cold laugh in his voice. "The world now rests in my hands, the so-called famous Harry Potter." Voldemort shut the door, leaving Harry a prisoner in the mirror and the world around him.  
  
  
A/N: I know that this is short but there will be more, I promise. Please read and review!!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Voldemort taking Harry's place. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. So don't sue.  
Author's note: This takes place in book 1 ch.12, pg. 194. I've just added a little twist to it. Happy reading!!  
  
  
  
  
As Harry turned away from the mirror, he saw his parents looking at him worriedly. Harry then realized something. "Someone caught me when I was falling!"   
The black-haired man said, "It was me, son."  
"But shouldn't I have fallen through you? I thought that you were, er, you know....." Harry trailed off, looking embarrassed.  
"Dead?" His mother supplied.  
Harry looked at the floor. "Yes." His grandfathers chuckled. "We aren't really dead, Sonny."  
Harry looked confused. "Huh?" Part of his family just looked amused while others eye's burned with hatred.  
"Well, when Voldemort-" James began.  
"Don't say the name!" A frightened great aunt screamed.  
James just rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, when You-Know-Who said the curse Avada Kedavra, there was a part that he changed so that we would come to the Mirror of Erised. But that part could only work when it was said through and with his wand. And even though he has your wand, his powers are in it."  
"But then why did Vol-" Harry glanced at his great aunt," I mean You-Know-Who just use his 'special' curse? Why did he use something else for me to lose my balance and fall into the mirror?" Harry asked confused.  
James sighed. "Alas, that I do no know."  
"It was probably because he was afraid that he would lose his powers the way he had when you were a year old," Lily spoke up.  
"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully. "But how will I get out of here?"  
Lily looked down at her son's green eyes which were exactly like her's. "You can't unless someone defeats Voldemort."  
The great aunt fainted. They Potter's just took her back to her room.  
Harry looked horrified. "But then I'll never go back!"  
James sighed. "Well Dumbledore will know that Voldemort is in your body. Voldemort doesn't act like you. But it may take time before someone else will notice."  
"I think that's enough chatting for tonight." Lily told her husband and son. "Come, Harry. I will show you where you will sleep." Harry followed his mother to a room which was intended for a infant.   
Harry turned to his mother. "Uh, Mum. I think that's too small for me to sleep in." He pointed to the white crib.  
Lily only smiled. "That's because this room needs a little redecorating. After all. It was ten years since you slept in that crib." With a flick of her wand, the room transformed into what an eleven year old boy would choose. Lily walked out of her son's room mummering, "It seems only like yesterday that Harry was a baby."  
Harry changed and crawled into bed. He thought of how he was ever going to get back to his world and Hogwarts.  
  
As Voldemort, in Harry's body, ran down the corridor, he accidently ran into Professor Dumbledore and the Invisibility Cloak fell off of him."Oh, sorry Professor Dumbledore." He said.  
"Quite alright Harry," the Headmaster replied. "But why are you out of bed?"  
"I um, er went to er...." Voldemort trailed off as he searched for an excuse, but failed.  
"Nevermind. Go on back to your common room. I believe Ron and Hermione are waiting for you." Dumbledore said.   
"Yes, sir." Voldemort walked away.  
Hmmm, Dumbledore thought. Something is not right. He watched Harry/Voldemort walk down the corridor and realized that Harry/Voldemort forgot his Invisibility Cloak. He reached down and picked it up. Something is not right.  
As Voldemort got away from Dumbledore, he sighed with relief. "I wonder who Ron and Hermione are." He soon found out.  
Waiting in front of the Gryffindor House stood a girl who had an impatient look on her face. She saw Harry/Voldemort walking up to her. "Harry! Why are you wandering around the school in the middle of the night?! And where is your invisibility cloak? You could be seen!" Said the girl who Voldemort assumed was Hermione.   
Voldemort said, "I think I forgot it when I went to see the Mirror of Erised."  
Hermione looked curiously at him. "The Mirror of what?"  
Voldemort suddenly notice is mistake. "Um, nevermind," He mumbled.  
"Ok. But don't go out after dark! Filch might see you. And also, Ron went up to bed already. He was tired to stand up all night waiting for you."  
Hermione turned to the Fat Lady.  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
"Slytherins suck," Hermione said. She saw that Harry/Voldemort was looking at her sharply.  
How dare they say Slytherins suck! Voldemort thought, enraged.  
"Uh, Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked apprehensively.  
Voldemort snapped back to reality. "Oh, I was uh, just thinking how funny the, uh password was."  
Hermione looked at closely at Harry's green eyes. "Harry, you made up that password," Hermione said softly. What is wrong with him? Hermione thought.  
"Oh yeah, right," Voldemort stammered. As Voldemort walked up to the boy's dorimitory, he crept beside Ron's bed. "Wormtail!" A rat suddenly came scampering out of the four-poster bed. The rat transformed into a man.   
"Y-y-yes Master?" Peter said shakily.  
"The switch has be completed. We shall start conquering a month from today. We shall meet in front of the Mirror of Erised at 9:00 pm."  
"Y-y-yes, my L-l-lord." Peter bowed to Voldemort, who was still in Harry's body, and changed back into a rat. Wormtail crept back into Ron's bed.  
Ron suddenly woke up. He thought he heard voices. "Wha-?" He said stupidly. He also thought Scabbers had turned into a human. Probably a weird dream, Ron thought. Then he saw Harry. "Harry! What took you so long?"  
Voldemort/Harry said, "Oh, I, uh had to go to the Boy's Room after I went to the Mirror of Erised." Voldemort just realized his mistake.  
But Ron seemed to know about the mirror. "That's nice," Ron said yawning, falling back asleep.  
Voldemort changed into Harry's night clothes and crawled into his bed. Ugh, Voldemort thought looking at the bed sheets. Scarlet is my least favorite color. Voldemort rolled onto his side and thought about the conquering that would start in a month. He dreamed about Mudbloods and Muggles pleading to spare their lives and about how Harry would be trapped in the Mirror of Erised forever.  
  
  
  
I'm trying to make my chapters longer. But don't worry, there will be more!  
A/N: I only own Voldemort taking Harry's place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Voldemort taking Harry's place. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. So don't sue.

Author's note: This takes place in book 1 ch.12, pg. 194. I've just added a little twist to it. Happy reading!!

The next morning, Harry woke up to a surprise. His mother came in his room and gave him breakfast. Not used to this kind of treatment, Harry's neck started to turn scarlet like his bed sheets.

Lily noticed and thought, _Petunia must have never treated Harry like this_. Lily said, "Did Aunt Petunia ever treat you like this?" She asked softly.  
Harry looked down at his toast. "No. It was always Dudley this and Dudley that. They never even told me that I was a wizard until Hagrid came to the boat we were on and told me." Harry looked at his mother and wondered if she was upset.

Lily sighed. "Well, your aunt never liked me after I got my letter to Hogwarts. After all, we were Muggle-borns and she thought that I was abnormal."

"Uncle Vernon said that to me bunches of times. If someone came to their house, I was sent to a cupboard, and I was to stay there until they left."

Lily felt anger build up inside of her at the thought of what her son had been through the last ten years. _If I ever get out of here, I will make Petunia sorry that she ever hurt my Harry._

"Mum? Mum?" Harry said worriedly, waving a hand in her face.

Snapping back to reality, Lily looked at her son. "Sorry, Harry. Were you saying something?"

"I was just wondering, what is there to do in this realm?" Harry asked his mother, still concerned.

"Well, were are actually trapped inside a mansion. If you try to go through the main door, you will be knocked down with such force that you will be unable to get up unless someone comes to your aid." Lily said, shuddering.

"How do you know? Maybe there is a secret way out or something." Harry said hopefully, looking at his mother.

"There isn't." Lily said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked earnestly

Lily looked at Harry with loving eyes. "Because, your father and I already tried to look for a way out when we were trying to get back to your realm. There is no other way out except-." Lily's hand flew to her mouth.

Excited, Harry quickly asked, "Except what? Has someone escaped from here? Mum, please tell me!"

Lily quickly picked up the tray and left the room in a hurry, not answering the questions Harry asked. _What have I done?_ Lily thought. _Every time he see's me, Harry will ask me the same question_. Lily bit her lip thinking hard. _I must tell James_. With that, she quickened her pace and set off to search for him.

Voldemort was awaked by Ron. "Hey Harry! Wake up! We are going to be late for breakfast." Voldemort opened his eyes and looked at Ron. "Ok, ok, no need to shout." Voldemort threw the blankets off of him and changed into Harry's robes. _Now_ _black_, Voldemort thought with a smile, _is_ my _favorite color_.

"Why are you smiling Harry?" Voldemort turned to Ron and saw Wormtail in Ron's hand. "Oh yeah, your family right?" Ron said answering his own question. Ron put Scabber's on his bed and followed Harry/Voldemort down to the Gryffindor common room. 

Hermione, busy reading a book, didn't notice Ron and Harry enter the common room. Harry/Voldemort turned to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Then Voldemort crept up behind Hermione and yelled, "Gotcha!" 

"Hermione yelped and whirled around. "HARRY!" But Ron and Harry/Voldemort already ran out the door, with Hermione at their heels. _Wait a minute_, Hermione thought, _why is Harry doing this? He's not the type who goes around and scare people._ Hermione nearly ran into Ron and Harry/Voldemort. Professor Snape was sneering down at the three of them.

"Well, well, well. Three students running in the hall. Ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape left them, still murmuring, "Three students running in the corridor! Tsk, tsk."

So, Voldemort thought, Severus is now a professor at Hogwarts. Well, we'll just see about that.

As Ron, Hermione, and Harry/Voldemort sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Dumbledore kept sneaking glances at Voldemort. _Something is just not right_, he thought. _Harry always eats toast, no matter what his mood is_.

"Hey Harry," Ron said looking at Harry/Voldemort strangely, "Why aren't you gpomg to eat some toast? You always eat toast. Even when Malfoy knocked out some of your teeth. Of course Madam Pomfrey fixed that before you had toast the next day."

Voldemort smiled. _Good going Malfoy_. He turned his attention back to Ron. "Well I just don't feel like eating toast today." The truth was that Voldemort was never fond of eating toast.

"Come on Harry. You know you can't resist toast," Hermione replied, her mouth filled with bacon.

"Yeah Harry. Imagine, Harry Potter not eating a single piece of toast!" Ron pretended to faint. Hermione laughed.

"Good impression, Ron." She said. Ron grinned.

"Listen! If I don't want to eat toast, don't push me!" Voldemort yelled.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Ok, Harry. Sorry. It's just that you never pass up a chance to eat toast." Hermione said softly.

Voldemort got up and stomped away from the Great Hall.

"Something's up," Ron said to Hermione. "Come on, let's follow him." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and practically dragged her out the Great Hall. Dumbledore watched the two First Years run after their friend.

Lily looked pointedly at James. He took the hint. "I guess there's no other choice than to tell you. The way to escape from here is to, er-" James trailed off.

"How? How?" Harry said eagerly.

James sighed. "You'll have to turn turn into another person or an animal in order to return back," Lily said, looking down at the floor.

Harry took a step back. "WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed. His father put a hand on his shoulder. "And you will lose your memories as yourself. There is no other way, son. Unless someone defeats Voldemort."

Harry looked at his parents. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

His parents only nodded. Harry ran from the corridor. "Harry wait!" Lily called after him. She ran after him, James following close behind. Harry burst opened the door to the room which contained the mirror. He started to pound on the mirror, leaving a few scratches behind. "Let me out of here!" He screamed. James grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Harry!" He yelled over his screaming. "Calm down!"

"How can I calm down if I can never get out of here!" Harry exclaimed. Lily and James steered him out of the room. Just then, a voice behind them made them jump. "Going somewhere?" Voldemort was staring back at the family trio in his true form. "YOU!" Harry exploded.   
Voldemort sneered. "What's wrong? Mirror got your reflection?" He laughed wickedly.

"Let me out of here!" Harry screamed again.

"So, you want to get out do you? Well then, join my Dark forces and you will get out of the mirror." Voldemort said, his cold eyes burning into Harry's green ones.

"Never!" 

Harry saw the door in Hogwarts opened behind Voldemort. Voldemort noticed too.

Hermione and Ron were looking horror-stricked at the sight before them. "Oh my gosh! Harry is inside the Mirror of Erised!" Ron screamed in fake shockness. "RUN!" He grabbed Hermione, whose feet seemed to have been glued to the floor, and ran out the corridor.

Voldemort glared at Harry. "I'll be back." And he ran after Ron and Hermione in Harry's form.

As the two friends ran down the corridor, Hermione took the hint of being suprised and said in fake, confused voice, "The Mirror of what?"

"The Mirror of Erised. It's supposed to show your deepest desires. I guess Harry got carried away or something. Come on! That was Voldemort! He was in Harry's body!"

"WHAT?!

"You heard me! Come on! Let's go to the library."

"Why?"

Ron sighed, know that Voldemort was probably on their tails. "To find a way to get Harry, out of the mirror!" Ron said exasperated. 

When they arrived at the library, Ron got a book on mirror spells and started to look through it franticly.

"Ron. Listen, the only way that Voldemort got Harry trapped in the mirror is probably by Dark magic. It's possible that the reference is in the Restricted Area." Hermione said.

"We can't get into their without a professor's signature. Who would belive that Harry is trapped inside a mirror?" Ron said to Hermione, looking hopeless.

Hermione grinned. "I know who would though."

Ron looked confused. "Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Ron!" Hermione said pulling Ron out the library.

They ran to Dumbledore's office, not noticing Professor Snape's shocked expression as the two students nearly ambushed him. Ron began to name all the sweets he knew. None worked. 

Hermione pushed Ron away and began to yell and pound the door. "Professor Dumbledore!" She yelled. "Let us in! We got something really important to ask you!" Finally the door opened. Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a questioning look. "Something wrong Hermione?"

"Very wrong," Ron cut in.

"Well then, come into my office." Dumbledore led them to two chairs and asked them to sit down. "Now, what is it?"  
"Well Professor, what happened was that Harry didn't want to eat toast and everyone knows that Harry couldn't pass up a chance to eat some," Hermione said in a rushed voice.

"Yes, I noticed that." Dumbledore said thoughtfully over his cresent moon shaped glasses.

"He stomped out of the Great Hall so we followed him, and when we caught up with him, we asked him what was wrong with him and he called Herm-" Ron said.

"He called me a mudblood, Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione blurted out.

Ron continued, "Yeah, he called Hermione that. The real Harry had once shown me the Mirror of Erised and I took Hermione there-" Ron was cut off again.

"And we saw Harry in there!" Hermione said quickly.

"He told us that Voldemort was planning to take over the wizarding and muggle worlds in less than a month," Ron said, ingnoring Hermione's second outburst.

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked at the news. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"And we need permission to look through the books in the Restricted Area," Hermione said timidly.

"Of course." Dumbledore quickly signed a piece of paper giving his permission. "Go and find something quickly."

As Hermione and Ron got up to leave, they heard screaming coming outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron cautiously opened the door. He was knocked down when the door was flung open. There stood Voldemort in his true form, a dark hood covering his face.

"You may think I'm afraid of you, Dumbledore. But not anymore." Voldemort let out a cruel laugh. "And your friend, Harry Potter, is trapped in the mirror forever." Voldemort pulled out a rat from his pocket. 

"Hey! That's my rat!" Ron protested.

"Not anymore. Wormtail!" Wormtail transformed into his human form.

Ron gasped. Using this opportunity, Hermione ran out the door and rushed to the library. Hermione threw the note on Madame Pince's desk and ran off to the Restricted Area. She pulled down the first Volume of Magical Mirrors with shaking hands. As she searched with fumbling fingers, Ron came rushing up behind her. 

"Hermione! Did you find anything?" Ron said in a rush.

"No. Search the second volume of Magical Mirrors," Hermione said not looking up.

Ron took down the book and searched through it. Finally Ron found it.

"I found it!" Ron shouted.

"Let me see!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing the book out of Ron's hands. She read furiously as Ron conquered up a quill and parchment. "Ok, in order to free a prisoner from the Mirror of Erised, you must use that person's House sword."

"Are you writing this down, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Ron said throwing his arms in the air, exasperated. "Keep reading!"

Hermione continued. "You must also the Mirror Switch Spell. First, collect the following: One Phoenix tail feather, some Gertaina Herbs, the shell of a newborn owl, a small root of


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Voldemort taking Harry's place. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. So don't sue.  
Author's note: This takes place in book 1 ch.12, pg. 194. I've just added a little twist to it. Happy reading!!  
  
  
  
  
"James! James!" Lily called around. Where is he? Lily thought exasperated.   
James heard her call and ran out of the library. "Lily!" he called back. Lily whirled around. "James!"   
"Lily calm down," James said holding her shoulder to calm her. "Now, tell me what's wrong."  
"I accidentally let it slip to Harry that someone escaped from here," Lily said quickly.  
James's eyes widened. "Did you tell him how?"  
"No. But I almost did."  
"Well that's a relief."  
"No! It's not! Now Harry is going to ask us everytime he sees us."  
James closed his eyes. "Okay. I think the best thing for us to do is to drop the subject for a while. If that fails, we'll just have to tell him the truth."  
"Okay. Okay." Lily said slowly, taking deep breaths.   
Harry turned around the corner towards his parent's voices. He ran to them. "Mum! Dad!" Harry said, panting. "How do get out of here?" He said in a rush.  
"Listen, Harry. I don't have time to talk right now. I must go do some paper work. So if you would excuse your mother and I, we would like to get back to work."  
"Plus, I need to get lunch ready." And with that, Harry's parents Apparated to their separate places. Harry sighed.   
Then he thought of something. "Hey!" Harry shouted. "What paper work? Aren't you supposed to be dead in my realm?" Harry's voice echoing through out the corridor. Harry sighed again and turned down the corridor.  
  
Voldemort ran toward a staircase that led down to the dungeons when he remembered that he was in Harry's body and that he belonged in Gryffindor House. "Oh yeah, right." He ran back up the stairs and into Gryffindor Common room. Ron and Hermione were waiting. Hermione stood up. "Why did you just run off like that? Filch could have seen you."  
"Well, he didn't," Voldemort snapped back.  
Hermione looked a bit offended. Ron came to her aid. "What is up with you? You've been acting strange since this morning."  
"Since last night," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
"I heard that you filthy Mudblood." Voldemort/Harry's hand flew to his mouth realizing his mistake for the second time since the previous night.  
Hermione's jaw fell open in shock, and she then burst into tears. "What is wrong with you Harry?" She screamed. "You've been acting strangely since last night! Maybe you got on You-Know-Who's side!" Hermione said, nearly hysterical. "You are the biggest jerk I've ever met in my entire life, Harry Potter! I thought you were my friend." Hermione ran from the room, sobbing.  
Ron glared at Harry. "You are a real creep. And since when did you know what 'Mudblood' meant?"  
"Since always," Voldemort said, casually.  
Ron narrowed his eyes. "How could you? You've been living with Muggle's since you were one." Something is not right with Harry, Ron thought  
Voldemort sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk to you right now, Ronald. Besides, I got to get to class and you should to." Voldemort left the Common room.  
Ron ran up to the Girl's dormitory and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Hermione said, her voice muffled.  
"It's me, Ron."  
"I said go away."   
"Don't worry, Harry's not here if that's why you won't come out."  
Slowly the door opened. Ron was greeted by a red-face, puffy-eyed Hemione. "Why did he say that?" Hermione said, in a shaky voice.  
"I don't know. But I know something that might cheer you up. Come on." Ron said. Hermione followed. Ron went up to Harry's bed and took out the Invisibility Cloak. Ron and Hermione walked through the many corridors in Hogwarts until Ron stopped.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"Shh! We may be invisible but our voices are heard," Ron whispered. "I think I hear Filch." Ron's guess was right. Filch came around the corner and suddenly stopped a few feet away from Ron and Hermione. He seemed to be straining to hear any strange noises. He gave up and passed by the invisible students. Hermione and Ron were both restraining their laughter.  
When they got to the Mirror of Erised, Ron told Hermione to look inside. "It's supposed to show your greatest desires. I saw myself holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Go on. Look."  
Hermione sighed and looked into the mirror. She jumped back and yelped in suprise.   
"What? What is it?" Ron said, nervously.  
"H-Harry is inside the mirror."  
"Huh?" Ron said, confused. He decided to take a look. Harry's refection stared back at him, opened-mouthed.  
  
As Harry walked down the corridor, he glanced at the door containing the mirror. Since he had nothing better to do, Harry walked in. He sat down in front of the mirror, and stared listlessly. Suddenly, Harry notice the door open. Then it shut. Probably Old Voldie is back to torment me, Harry thought miserably. But Harry was up to a surprise. He didn't see Voldemort. He saw his two best friends talking to each other. Harry looked closely at the other side. Hermione looked like she was crying. Harry squinted his eyes. No, he thought, she was crying. As Harry got up to his feet, Hermione looked into the mirror and jumped back, yelping in surprise. Harry jumped back as well from Hermione's sudden action.   
Ron also looked into the mirror and looked equally horrified.  
  
"Ron! If that is really Harry in there, then who was the imposter?" Hermione said, frantically. Ron quickly summoned up a quill and some parchment. He began to write backwards furiously. Confused, Hermione asked him why he was doing that.  
"Because, if Harry can't hear us but can see us, the only way to communicate is to write backwards," Ron said. When he finished, Ron held up the mirror writing towards the mirror and watch Harry as he read the mirror writing. Harry then ran and got some parchment and a quill as well. When he finished, he wrote: Voldemort has taken over my body and is using it as he gains control. He told me that he is going to start conquering the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds in. You've got to find a spell to reveal Voldemort's true identity in less than a month. Since he is fooling everyone, no one knows what he is doing. You've got to find help! Harry looked at them, desperately from the other mirror. Ron wrote back: We will. With that, Ron and Hermione got under the Invisibility Cloak and raced from the room, and hurried to their classes, which they were late for. Harry grinned and ran to tell his parents.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not getting much ideas but I'm not stopping here, so keep on reading and reviewing! More to come! Enjoy!!!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am sooooooo sorry to all my readers!!! I was having a major writer's block, but besides that, I have a TON of homework (no one said that high school was going to be easy ^-^) Well anyway, you know the 'disclaimer' drill. Happy reading!!!  
  
  
  
As Harry ran throughout the corridors of the mansion, he ran into his grandfather, nearly knocking his cane out of his elderly hand. Harry quickly apologized, not stopping.  
  
"Kids now days, have no respect for their elders," He muttered.  
  
The Boy Who Lived burst into his parents working room, his face flustered from the sprint. "Mum! Dad! Something amazing just happened to me!"  
  
His parents looked up from the paper work strewed upon their desks.  
  
James placed his wired-framed glasses on his desk. "Well son, what is it that you want to tell us?"  
  
Harry looked excited. "I have discovered that people in this reality and the people of my reality can communicate! I have just talked to my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely, by mirror writing!" Harry said in a rush. His parents looked doubtful.  
  
"Are you sure that it wasn't just a trick of Voldemort's?" Lily asked, her eyes filled with sorrow. Harry's smile faltered slightly. "Uh, well, I don't think so because Voldemort doesn't know Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Well, he has a point Lily," James said thoughtfully. Lily looked from her son and husband. "Well, I suppose it's possible," Lily said.  
  
Harry's smile regained its place. "Well, go on ahead and talk, or should I say, 'mirror write' to your friends of yours. Your mother and I must get back to work now," James said, and he put on his glasses once again. Lily sat down at her desk, opening a book. Harry walked towards the door and stopped abruptly. He turned around and asked tentatively, "Uh, Mum, Dad? Could you please tell me how to get out of here?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Oh Harry. We've been through this before."  
  
Harry looked between his parents. "Please," He asked pleadingly.  
  
Lily looked pointedly at James. He took the hint. "I guess there's no other choice than to tell you. The way to escape from here is to, er-" James trailed off.  
  
"How? How?" Harry said eagerly, his hopes rising.  
  
James sighed. "You'll have to start your life, even though you will still be the same age as you are now, as either an animal or as another human being," Lily said, looking down at the floor.  
  
Harry took a step back. "WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed. His father put a hand on his shoulder. "And you will lose your memories as yourself. There is no other way, son. Unless someone defeats Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked at his parents. "Are you sure?" He whispered.  
  
His parents only nodded. Harry looked blankly at his parents. He suddenly turned and ran from the study. "Harry wait!" Lily called after him. She ran after him, James following close behind. Harry burst opened the door to the room, which contained the mirror. He started to pound on the mirror, leaving a few scratches behind. "Let me out of here!" He screamed. James grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Harry!" He yelled over his screaming. "Calm down!"  
  
"How can I calm down if I can never get out of here!" Harry exclaimed. Lily and James steered him out of the room. Just then, a voice behind them made them jump. "Going somewhere?" Voldemort was staring back at the family trio in his true form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron met up with Hermione later that day. "This was the first time that I have ever been late for a class," She complained. Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit your bickering Hermione. Besides, we have BIGGER problems than that." Hermione just sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right," Hermione said, admitted.  
  
"Come on. Everyone will be going down to the Great Hall for dinner. We can go and visit Harry," Ron said, tugging at Hermione's arm. Hermione's expression brighten at the suggestion. "Okay, let's go."  
  
As they neared the room containing the mirror, they heard voices coming from within. They also noticed the door ajar as they crept closer. Ron held a finger to his lips to indicate his manner. The two peered into the room, opening the door wider. The door creaked under Hermione's touch, and swung open without warning. Before them, they saw Voldemort in his true form.  
  
"AAAHHH!" The students screamed. "Oh my gosh! Hary is inside the Mirror of Erised! RUN!" Ron screamed, trying to disguise his tone of voice as a voice filled with phony terror. He pulled Hermione out of the room, not looking back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU!" Harry exploded.  
  
Voldemort sneered. "What's wrong? Mirror got your reflection?" He laughed wickedly.  
  
"Let me out of here!" Harry screamed again.  
  
"So, you want to get out do you? Well then, join my Dark forces and you will get out of the mirror." Voldemort said, his cold eyes burning into Harry's forest-green ones.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Harry saw the door in Hogwarts opened behind Voldemort. Voldemort noticed too.  
  
Hermione and Ron were looking horror-stricked at the sight before them. "Oh my gosh! Harry is inside the Mirror of Erised!" Ron screamed in fake shockness. "RUN!" He grabbed Hermione, whose feet seemed to have been glued to the floor, and ran out the corridor.  
  
Voldemort glared at Harry. "I'll be back." And he ran after Ron and Hermione in Harry's form.  
  
As the two friends ran down the corridor, Hermione took the hint of being suprised and said in fake, confused voice, "The Mirror of what?"  
  
"The Mirror of Erised. It's supposed to show your deepest desires. I guess Harry got carried away or something. Come on! That was Voldemort! He was in Harry's body!"  
  
"WHAT?!  
  
"You heard me! Come on! Let's go to the library."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron sighed, know that Voldemort was probably on their tails. "To find a way to get Harry, out of the mirror!" Ron said exasperated.  
  
When they arrived at the library, Ron got a book on mirror spells and started to look through it franticly.  
  
"Ron. Listen, the only way that Voldemort got Harry trapped in the mirror is probably by Dark magic. It's possible that the reference is in the Restricted Area." Hermione said.  
  
"We can't get into there without a professor's signature. Who would believe that Harry is trapped inside a mirror?" Ron said to Hermione, looking hopeless.  
  
Hermione grinned. "I know who would though."  
  
Ron looked confused. "Who?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Ron!" Hermione said pulling Ron out the library.  
  
They ran to Dumbledore's office, not noticing Professor Snape's shocked expression as the two students nearly ambushed him. Ron began to name all the sweets he knew. None worked.  
  
Hermione pushed Ron away and began to yell and pound the door. "Professor Dumbledore!" She yelled. "Let us in! We got something really important to ask you!" Finally the door opened. Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a questioning look. "Something wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Very wrong," Ron cut in.  
  
"Well then, come into my office." Dumbledore led them to two chairs and asked them to sit down. "Now, what is it?"  
  
"Well Professor, what happened was that Harry didn't want to eat toast and everyone knows that Harry couldn't pass up a chance to eat some," Hermione said in a rushed voice.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that." Dumbledore said thoughtfully over his half moon shaped glasses.  
  
"He stomped out of the Great Hall so we followed him, and when we caught up with him, we asked him what was wrong with him and he called Herm- " Ron said.  
  
"He called me a mudblood, Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione blurted out.  
  
Ron continued, "Yeah, he called Hermione that. The real Harry had once shown me the Mirror of Erised and I took Hermione there-" Ron was cut off again.  
  
"And we saw Harry in there!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"He told us that Voldemort was planning to take over the wizarding and muggle worlds in less than a month," Ron said, ingnoring Hermione's second outburst.  
  
Dumbledore looked a bit shocked at the news. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"And we need permission to look through the books in the Restricted Area," Hermione said timidly.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore quickly signed a piece of paper giving his permission. "Go and find something quickly."  
  
As Hermione and Ron got up to leave, they heard screaming coming outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron cautiously opened the door. He was knocked down when the door was flung open. There stood Voldemort in his true form, a dark hood covering his face.  
  
"You may think I'm afraid of you, Dumbledore. But not anymore." Voldemort let out a cruel laugh. "And your friend, Harry Potter, is trapped in the mirror forever." Voldemort pulled out a rat from his pocket.  
  
"Hey! That's my rat!" Ron protested.  
  
"Not anymore. Wormtail!" Wormtail transformed into his human form.  
  
Ron gasped. Using this opportunity, Hermione ran out the door and rushed to the library. Ron dodged Voldemort and ran behind him, following Hermione's lead. Hermione threw the note on Madame Pince's desk and ran off to the Restricted Area. She pulled down the first Volume of Magical Mirrors with shaking hands. As she searched with fumbling fingers, Ron came rushing up behind her.  
  
"Hermione! Did you find anything?" Ron said in a rush.  
  
"No. Search the second volume of Magical Mirrors," Hermione said not looking up.  
  
Ron took down the book and searched through it. Finally Ron found it.  
  
"I found it!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Let me see!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing the book out of Ron's hands. She read furiously as Ron conquered up a quill and  
  
parchment. "Ok, in order to free a prisoner from the Mirror of Erised, you must use that person's House sword." Hermione looked up. "Are you writing this down, Ron?" She asked.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" Ron said throwing his arms in the air, exasperated. "Keep reading!"  
  
Hermione continued. "You must also the Mirror Switch Spell. First, collect the following: One Phoenix tail feather, some Gertaina Herbs, the shell of a newborn owl, a single leaf of a full grown Mandrake, and finally, any physical evidence left by the prisoner of the Mirror of Erised.  
  
"Is that all?" Ron asked confused. "THIS is supposed to be Dark Magic?"  
  
Hermione's eyes began to water, tears brimming her eyes. "No." She turned to Ron.  
  
The red-haired boy asked uncertainly, "Uh, Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
With difficulty, the girl finished her sentence. "If we want to save Harry, one of us will have to sacrifice ourselves in order to free him." Ron fell to the ground, his face vacant as he took in one of his best friend's words. Tears began to stream down his face. Hermione too began to sob uncontrollably in her hands, dropping the book, and disturbing Madam Pince.  
  
The librarian marched over to the students. She looked at them, her eyes filled with concern. Other students within the library turned to see what all the commotion was about. Without a word, Madam Pince ushered the sobbing students out the door and into the corridor, leading them up to Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like this chapter? Boring, interesting, don't, know? Well anyway, I hoped that everyone liked this story. Also, if you would like to read a Harry Potter/Card Captor Sakura crossover, just click on my name (at the top) and you can read "The Fourth Potter" there. The next chapter will be out……(who knows when). I am PACKED with homework and other things such as practicing the piano, although I am much better off writing than anything else. I'll try to write as often as possible, so stay tuned for more chapters (what, you thought that this was the end!!!?!?? ^-^) of "The Mirror of Erised." Oh, and if you want my other story, "The Fourth Potter" to be continued, I must have some more reviews. (in fact, I have already started on the 3rd chapter of it. I've finished the 2nd one. And it's not a real CCS story.) Anyway, keep coming back for more updates on "The Mirror of Erised." Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. Special thanks to LucKyAC9. Thanks for the supportive e-mail!!!!! 


End file.
